


155: “Where have you been all my life?” “Hiding from you.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [155]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cato likes mean Peeta, Detention, Fighting, M/M, Peeta punches Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	155: “Where have you been all my life?” “Hiding from you.”

**155: “Where have you been all my life?” “Hiding from you.”**

* * *

All Peeta Mellark wanted to do was serve his detention in piece. Yes, he would rather not be in detention but he had to serve the time like everyone else. He would just prefer if he wasn’t being stared down like a piece of meat.

* * *

Peeta could feel it almost taste it.

He could feel someone staring at him. No scratch that Peeta could feel someone burning holes into the side of his skull.

Taking a deep breath Peeta faked yawned turning slightly to find Marvel glaring at him as if his darken glare was going to murder Peeta ten times over. (It wasn’t as dark as the black eye on Marvel’s face from where Peeta shoved his fist in his face from earlier). However that wasn’t the heated stare that Peeta was feeling turning back around. Faking another yawn Peeta turned the other way to find the set of eyes staring at him.

Cato Hawthrone.

Turning back around Peeta prayed that the next thirty-five minutes would go by quickly.

* * *

“Alright idiots I’m going to get another coffee from the teacher’s breakroom so don’t kill each until I get back. If you do well some best record it for me.” Haymitch announced standing up cracking his back and walking out the room closing the door behind him. Peeta groaned knowing that they won’t see the teacher again for the next thirty minutes since the closest teacher’s lounge was on the opposite side of the school.

Immediately once the door closed all hell broke loose. Peeta could ignore the shouts, arguing, gambling and making out happening around him however he could not ignore Cato. For some reason Cato had decided in the misted of all the commotion that he now wanted to sit down in front of Peeta.

“Can I help you?” Peeta demanded after a few minutes passed of Cato simply just staring at him.

“Your the one that gave Marvel that black eye?”

“He has one, doesn’t he?” Peeta asked right back mockingly.

“Where have you been all my life?”

“Hiding from you.”

"Not anymore babe."


End file.
